Sea Shore
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Deburan ombak yang memecah itu menjadi pengiring suara di pertemuan kita/Akankah hari ini perasaan ku akan tersampaikan?/ Sequel from 'First Time I Met You'/ Just Short One Shoot/ Mind to RnR?


**HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Sea Shore © Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/General**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), One shoot, Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

**_Sequel from Fict 'First Time I Met You'_**

**KuraNeon**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

.

.

_Deburan ombak yang memecah itu menjadi pengiring suara di pertemuan kita  
Akankah hari ini perasaan ku akan tersampaikan?_

.

.

Di sebuah cafe di pusat kota Tokyo, tengah berada dua orang muda-mudi. Sang gadis terlihat sedang menikmati _cappucino_ hangat, sedangkan pemudanya tengah asyik bemain dengan_ tablet_ kesayangannya.

"Kura-_chan_?" panggil sang gadis yang bernama Neon itu, sehabis ia menyeruput segelas _cappucino_ hangatnya yang tampak mulai dingin setelah ia selesai berbicara panjang lebar.

"Hm?" merasa tidak diperdulikan Neon akhirnya merebut tablet kesayangan pemuda bernama Kurapika itu dari tangannya.

"He-hey! Ada apa sih?! Sampai-sampai tablet ku diambil?" dan pemuda itu terlihat sedikit kesal tabletnya diambil. Melihat itu, Neon menggembungkan pipinya tanda merajuk.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan ku!" ternyata Neon kesal karena setelah ia berbicara panjang lebar, tanggapan pemuda itu hanya 'Hm?'.

"Aku mendengarkan kok, mau bukti?" sang pemuda menantang Neon untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya mendengarkan. Hmm ... mari kita lihat apa pemuda itu mendengarkan?

"Ya ya silahkan!"

"Minggu, jam tujuh jemput di rumah. Menuju ke pantai untuk menikmati liburan. Puas?" dan hasilnya, pemuda itu mendengarkan dari awal. Meskipun ia hanya menjelaskan intinya saja sih.

"Huh!" tapi kenapa Neon masih terlihat kesal?

"Hei-hei jangan ngambek lah, kau itu sudah besar tau. Bukan anak umur 9 tahun lagi,"

"Iya aku tahu, dan sehabis ini kau pasti akan menceramahiku dengan 'Gadis berumur 19 tahun itu seharusnya sudah dewasa, pengertian, dan bla bla bla' hah ... aku bosan mendengarnya," Neon sedikit menirukan gaya ketika pemuda itu menceramahinya, dan tanpa ia duga pemuda itu terlihat tengah tersenyum kepada gadis itu.

"Tuh, tau. Kalau begitu kembalikan tablet ku!" dengan nada memaksa pemuda itu meminta kembali tabletnya yang disita oleh gadis itu.

"Tidak! Ini baru akan kukembalikan setelah kita pulang dari pantai besok!" tapi seperti biasa gadis itu tetap luar biasa keras kepala.

"Haahh ... ya terserahlah," pemuda itu akhirnya menyerah, tidak ada gunanya dia untuk melawan. Toh, gadis itu tidak pernah mengingkari janji. Jadi dia tidak perlu memaksa, karena pasti akan dikembalikan juga.

Merasa dirinya menang, gadis itu tersenyum sangat lebar. Mungkinkah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu gadis itu sejak lama akan terwujud esok hari?

**XxX Sea Shore XxX**

Esok hari yang ditunggu gadis itu akhirnya datang, dan jam yang dijanjikan pun sudah tiba. Setelah mendengar suara mobil sport diluar, Neon segera bersiap-siap untuk keluar. Ia pun membukakan pintu untuk pemuda itu, sedikit terperangah ia dibuat pemuda itu. Dengan memakai kaos putih dengan kemeja kotak-kotak, celana panjang hitam dan _sneakers_ putih. Menambah apik penampilan pemuda itu dimata Neon.

Setelah agak lama memandang, akhirnya gadis itu tersadar dan mempersilahkan pemuda itu masuk. Karena mereka sudah cukup lama akrab, pemuda itu tidak canggung saat bertemu dengan ayah dari Neon. Pemuda itu kemudia berpamitan untuk pergi bersama Neon.

"Paman, kalau begitu aku dan Neon pamit berangkat,"

"Ya hati-hati, ingat jaga Neon baik-baik." pesan Ayah Neon dengan nada tegas, dan setelahnya Kurapika mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, ayo Neon."

Akhirnya mereka berdua telah berada di dalam mobil sport milik pemuda itu. Setelah mobil itu berjalan, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak perlu waktu lama, hanya butuh waktu 30 menit untuk sampai ketempat tujuan. Setelah mereka sampai di tempat tujuan, dengan tergesa-gesa Neon segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari-lari menuju ke pantai. Pemuda itu hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekanakkan sahabatnya itu.

**Neon POV**

Akhirnya kami sampai di pantai, tidak sabar aku untuk segera berlarian di pasir pantai. Segera saja setelah mobil berhenti, aku membuka pintu dan berlari menuju ke pantai. Sebenarnya ini dikarenakan aku merasa gugup saat ini. Aku selalu berpikir bisakah aku mengungkapkannya, hanya itu yang aku pikirkan sejak aku berada di perjalanan.

Saat aku tengah berlari, tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarikku. Dan memaksaku untuk berhenti, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kurapika. Oh tidak, apakah mungkin dia melihat mukaku yang memerah saat ini. Aku tidak ingin dia melihatnya!

"Jangan lari-lari nanti kau jatuh Neon," 'Deg' sudah lama ia tidak memanggilku dengan nama panggilanku biasa. Rasanya jantung ini semakin berdetak kencang tidak karuan. Karenanya tidak sengaja aku memaksa untuk melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Ah, maaf Kura ... pika," mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya. Ya, tidak boleh ditunda lagi, lebih cepat lebih baik—mungkin.

"Ya tidak apa," di-dia hanya tersenyum, sungguh dia memang pemuda yang baik.

Ragu-ragu namun pasti aku bertanya kepada dia,"Hei, aku mau mengatakan sesuatu ... boleh?" sebenarnya aku tidak perlu bertanya demikian, tapi entah mengapa jika mengatakan langsung rasanya sulit.

"Kenapa harus bertanya? Katakan saja," _Deja vu, _aku merasakan deja vu. Ini seperti posisi kami saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya. Dia yang tengah menutup mata menyembunyikan iris brown nya, dan aku yang memandanginya. Persis saat kami masih berumur 9 tahun dulu...

Aku menguatkan hatiku dan akhirnya sembari menutup mata aku mengungkapkannya, "Aku ... menyukaimu sejak dulu," ditemani deburan ombak yang memecah, aku menyatakannya. Akankan perasaan ku sampai dihatinya?

"Eh? Ya aku juga pasti menyukaimu, kenapa kau tanyakan lagi?" seketika aku membuka mata, hatiku terasa melambung tapi ... "Kau kan sudah sering mengatakan itu, lagi pula kita kan sahabat mana mungkin aku tidak menyukaimu,"

**Deg**

Bukan! Bukan suka itu yang kumaksud! Kau salah!

" Nah kalau begitu kita makan es krim saja yuk!" baru saja ia menarik tanganku namun langsung kutahan. Sembari menunduk aku mencoba untuk mengutarakannya sekali lagi.

"Kurapika ..."

"Hm?" aku harus mengutarakannya, harus!

"Aku ... cinta kamu," seketika hening menyelimuti kami, lagu-lagi hanya deburan ombak yang menjadi latar belakang suasana diantara kami.

Mungkin hanya satu menit hening diantara kita, namun bagiku waktu berjalan sangat lambat. Apa mungkin dia menolakku? Oh Kami-_sama_ aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulaukan jika itu benar-benar terjadi, "Kau sungguh-sungguh?" seketika saat ia menyahut, diriku langsung mengangkat kepalaku. Tidak kusangka wajanya kini sangatlah memerah, apa artinya ini?

"Y-ya, mana mungkin aku bohong," karena gengsi aku mengucapkannya dengan nada keras kepala sembari menolehkan kepala keearah lain. Yang penting tidak menatap wajahnya secara langsung. Tapi tidak kusangka, dia tiba-tiba memelukku dengan cukup erat.

"Ku-kura-chan k-kau—"

"Aku juga cinta kamu." Mataku melebar tidak kusangka perasaanku akan terbalas. Di dalam perutku terasa seperti dihinggapi berjuta-juta kupu-kupu. Rasanya sangat menggelikan, tetapi sungguh menyenangkan.

Dalam beberapa menit kami terus bertahan dengan posisi dia memelukku. Rasanya jantungku ingin meledak karena berdetak sangat cepat. Karena tidak tahan tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, akhirnya aku mengeluarkan suara meskipun sedikit terbata-bata karena malu.

"He-hei mau sampai kapan kita begini?"

Tiba-tiba ia melepaskan pelukannya, "Eh?" dia terlihat bingung, dan aku menjadi bingung.

"Kenapa?" karena penasaran aku bertanya.

"Harusnya kan kau senang kalau dipeluk terus, kenapa malah bertanya sampai kapan?"

"E-eh? ya kan nggak begitu juga. Kan ... kan kalau dipeluk terus jadi malu. Kan ... Kan BEGITU UWAAAAA~!"

**End of Neon POV**

Akhirnya mereka bersatu, dan pernyataan cinta gadis itu berakhir dengan berlari-larian di pantai. Sungguh kekanak-kanakkan, ckckck ...

.

.

.

**OWARI**

.

.

* * *

Okay fict ini dibuat dengan 1001 kegajean. Entah kenapa Taka ngerasa ngebuat ini tanpa feel, jadi mungkin ini cerita sangat absurd. Ahahaha! okay abaikan last word ...

.

.

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W

P  
L  
E  
A  
S  
E

.

.


End file.
